


Velvet

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Ficlet, Frottage, Hedonism, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-05
Updated: 2010-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:38:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Velvet

Harry had never taken Severus for a hedonist. He usually wore his simple teaching robes and when they went out into the Muggle world he wore black trousers, white shirt, charcoal wool topcoat. The black leather boots remained with both ensembles and Harry wondered whether he had a single pair or several identical ones.

It was an enormous shock, then, when Harry finally— _finally!_ —found himself being led into Severus's chambers and noticed the luxurious black velvet hangings on the large four poster, complete with matching bedclothes. Distracted from his real goal for a moment, Harry reached out and touched the fabric, nearly sighing. Soft and smooth, it shimmered in the firelight. 

Harry was instantly transported to his aunt's house, the memory of a blue velveteen scarf she had owned rising in his mind. He'd nicked it from the rubbish bin after his cousin had managed to ruin it somehow—a holiday treat perhaps. As much as he'd loved the feel of that scarf against his skin—softer and warmer than anything he'd ever owned—Severus's version was clearly high quality and decadent.

A pair of warm lips descended onto the back of his neck, peppering kisses over his skin. Harry reached behind him, pulling Severus closer, and letting his head fall back against the man's shoulder. As Severus's body pressed flush against him, he knew Severus was as aroused as he was and pushed back against him. A nip to his neck and Severus moved away and spun him around to face him.

Harry met Severus's eyes, glittering with desire, and knew they both couldn't wait any longer. Next time perhaps they could go slow but now, after months of waiting and wanting (and a fair amount of wanking, on Harry's part anyway) in a blink of an eye they were both standing naked. 

Time stood still as Harry's eyes traveled over Severus's body, taking in every detail. He couldn't wait to run his tongue over the sharp hip bones, in and out of his navel, over the dusky nipples. His cock throbbed and his mouth watered as he looked at Severus's thick length.

Severus moved onto the bed, scooting up against the headboard, hand poised to take hold of his cock. Harry could _think_ later, he decided. Now was the time for action. He dove between Severus's legs, groaning as his bare skin came into contact with the soft velvet and he couldn't help but give a little thrust against the fabric.

"The velvet is nice, isn't it?" Severus's voice was intense and low. "You have no idea, how many times I came back to my chambers without you and rubbed myself off on the velvet, imagining I was with you."

"Oh, God," Harry groaned, the picture so vivid in his mind. "I think I might come."

Severus chuckled, a sound as rich and luxurious as the fabric Harry was currently writhing on. Taking himself in hand, Severus guided his cock to Harry's waiting mouth. "Suck me while you make yourself come." Harry nodded, unable to speak he was so aroused. Moving forward, he licked the wet head and Severus hissed his pleasure. 

Opening his mouth wider, he took as much as he could and began bobbing his head, while he thrust against the soft velvet. Severus ran his hand through Harry's hair, pushing in lazily. Harry didn't think Severus wanted to come from this, only give Harry something to focus on. 

Another thrust, Severus's cock nearly hit the back of his throat, and Harry's balls tightened, come bursting out of him, soiling the beautiful fabric. Panting for a moment, Harry intended to continue sucking but Severus pulled away, then dragged Harry up the bed to lie beside him.

"Don't you want to…" Harry trailed off, thinking it was obvious what Severus might want to do now.

"There's time," Severus replied, hands rubbing up and down Harry's sweaty flanks. "I thought you might like to bathe, rejuvenate yourself."

"That'd be nice, yeah," Harry said sleepily, actually not interested in moving from the spot. 

"While you do that," Severus paused for just a moment, "I'll select another colour."

Harry wasn't sure what that meant. He opened his eyes thinking perhaps getting up and getting clean was a good idea anyway, as he felt a bit sticky in places. He looked over at Severus, who stood naked, looking into a large wardrobe. Harry rubbed his eyes as he moved closer, a myriad of colours leapt out at him: emerald, cobalt, royal purple, and blood red. 

All velvet.

Severus pulled out the emerald one and waving his wand, banished the black velvet hangings and bedclothes and replaced them with green ones.

Harry's recently spent cock twitched its approval. 

"The bath is through there," Severus said as he pointed to a door in the corner of the room. He then made his way back to bed. Running a hand softly over the fabric, he said more to himself than Harry it seemed, "These are my favourite."

Harry grinned. After tonight, he expected they'd be his favourite, too, but he couldn't wait to try each and everyone one.


End file.
